Unwanted Pregnancy
by YakuKikyo
Summary: As much as Hawke loves Fenris, to get pregnant was never in her intention. She does't want to become a mother just yet ! She'll have to get rid of it quickly. Before Fenris notices her state. Who knows what his reaction would be ?
1. Chapter 1 : Last Night Together Part 1

_The first chapter is over 5000 words long, so I decided to cut it in half. So the end of this first part might be a bit awkward. I tried to find a place where to cut it without making it feel too strange… No idea if it worked. XD_

_English isn't my native language and I don't have any beta reader, so yeah, finding a mistake ? Tell me please.^^ And yes, the beginning might be all cheesy and all, but I needed a kind of sugar sweet initial state to make it a contrast for later. XD_

_Ps : Yes, males and females differ in priorities and ways to see the world. XD Can anyone truly understand how the opposite gender works ? (speaking in generality since each person is unique, due to several reasons) Never fully, even if studies can indicate a few tendencies, but- I'm not here to give you guys a lesson. So lay back and enjoy.^^_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 : Last Night Together<span>** (Part 1)

"This is your room, serah !" announced the inn-keeper's wife as she opened the door giving to a rather decent room considering the misery the village seemed to live in.

Hawke quickly inspected the room, discretely searching for traps (mentally wishing to have a rogue around). Near the window was a narrowed double-bed, on the opposite was a small wooden wardrobe and there was another door probably leading to the bathroom.

Something she had to check ! So, Hawke led to the mysterious and opened it. She hummed in approval as she saw the bathtub, a bit small for two people, but it'd be fine. Behind her, Fenris had instructed the woman not to bother them and had closed the door in a rather cold motion.

"That was harsh…"

"She despises elves", he stated.

She sighed.

"And you, you've become ridiculously suspicious since we left Kirkwall."

The elf looked over at her as she put her small bag (which looked like a belt) in the old looking wardrobe, soon she laid her large double-edged blade against it.

"We're wanted people. YOU are a wanted person, Hawke. A lot of people want your death and you know it. Or else you wouldn't take the time to check for traps."

The female warrior didn't reply and instead had started to undo the different claps of her dark grey armour. A few seconds later, the elf was helping her out. He was right of course…but there was little which could be done about it.

"I can't believe it's been one year already…"

"…"

"I wonder how the others are doing ?"

"Don't even think about it ! Seeing them now would put all of us in danger !"

The woman hummed again before getting lost in her thoughts.

"I wonder what Sebastian would do…" She took the upper part of her armour off. "He was pretty pissed the last time we saw him."

"I can't pretend I don't understand him."

"Hmm…"

She sat on the bed to undo her metallic boots while the male warrior took his gauntlets off. As soon as he had taken them off, he left the room. A bit confused at what he could be possibly doing, Hawke continued to unclothe herself, revealing her dark brown leather clothes underneath. They were starting to get old, but as long as they wouldn't have holes, she wouldn't bother buying new clothes. Before he came back with a rather looking boy, carrying one bucket filled with hot water (Fenris had one in each hand), she had taken off the rest of her armour and other protections.

She decided to help them out, as they would need a few more buckets of water. When they had enough, the human offered the child a coin and sent the promising bathtub a smile. She'd finally bath again. It was almost one month since they last were in people's company and society. She had kind of missed it.

She shivered in anticipation. And soon enough shivered for a different reason as a pair of lips landed on her neck and a hand found its way under her shirt.

"Mmm… Fenris, not now !"

She used one hand to take the hand away and made two steps forward before turning around.

"Why not ?"

She must have been day-dreaming because he had also removed all of his equipment.

"We're both stinking like corpses and have one month sweat on us !"

"It didn't seem to bother you last time."

Indeed, the two of them had made out _under the sky_ – as some people said – a few times; it was dangerous (luckily they never had unwanted company) and so they only did it when desire overcame rationality. Curse the Maker for making sex so pleasurable ! Because they were on a runaway, because they were rarely at safe places, whenever they did find a place to stay for night, they would take advantage of it to get ride of any sexual frustration which could have built up (never knowing _when_ the next safe spot would be). But right now, Hawke had other prioritizes in mind.

"Now that we have the occasion to wash ourselves, I don't want to take the risk of cold water."

"We'll have to wash afterwards anyway", reminded the ex-slave as he raised an eye-brow.

The human rolled her eyes, but soon enough an idea crossed her mind.

"Then what do you think of this ?" She slid a hand inside his shirt and gently caressed the irregular skin. "It's been a long time since we did it in the bathtub. Maybe… (she put on a promising smile) we should do it again ?"

A sparkle of interest flashed through his eyes and he pulled her closer, hands on the small of her back.

"It sounds like a fair compromise to me."

He brushed his lips against hers, but was pressed back again by the hand on his chest. He didn't complain though and took off his shirt. He distractedly followed her with his gaze, as she led to the bathroom taking her own clothes off in the process.

Hawke let out a pleased sigh as she entered the hot bath. Her body immediately relaxed at the contact of the water. It was ridiculous, but she was already feeling cleaner. She heard a knock on the door and was about to stiffen again (she hadn't closed the bathroom's door), but she saw the elf closing it – in his pants only – and she could hear his footsteps as he went to see who was the intruder. To relax herself again, she plunged her head under the water and didn't move until she was starting to get out of breath. She did it a second time, but it was short-lived as she jerked upward as something glided on her ass.

"Fenris !" she hissed, throwing him a dark glare. "Are you trying to kill me ?"

"That was for being in such a vulnerable state. You're letting your defenses down way too easily, Hawke."

The female human sat down, protecting her behind from a wandering hand. Her head turned towards him, she let her eyes appreciate his muscled and yet slim body. His marks had a complex pattern, not letting any part of his body save (except his soles, she knew for having seen them of course). The contrast between white tattoos and dark complexion was a nice scenery; she never got tired looking at them, and if she could she'd love lightly tracing them over and over again. But here was the problem. Touch on his markings were painful, and since his whole body was carved with the lyrium, she always feared to hurt him. He never complained, so he either could deal with it or he didn't want to worry her. And deep within, she wished he may simply not feel pain anymore.

"Well, sorry for believing you'd kill anyone daring to enter the bathroom."

A small smile formed on his lips as he entered the bathtub, behind her. He kissed her between her shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her sigh happily and she leaned back against him. Her wet skin damped his dry one, making him sigh in return. It felt good to be able to hug her without fearing for their lives. Simply taking a bath with Hawke was like a bliss. Hmpf, in the end her idea had been much better than his. Not that they weren't going to do it in the end anyway, but no need to rush it.

Hawke recalcitrantly moved away from his arms. As nice the whole thing was, she hadn't forgotten why they were here in the first place. She leaned over the border of the bathtub to take the soap on the small table not even an inch away and changed her position to face him.

"Do you mind if I wash you ?"

"Wash me ?"

He couldn't refrain a mischievous smile to form on his lips. She smiled back in amusement.

"No, not that kind of washing ! I'll wash you _properly_."

He lightly shrugged and put his forearm in her stretched hand. Moving on her knees, closer to him, she turned his hand over. She slowly started to apply soapy fingers on his palm. She gently followed the four lines of lyrium marks with her fingers.

"Do they still hurt ?"

"Hmm ? You mean my markings ?"

The question wasn't that surprising. He did have told her physical contact was painful and except the time when she had asked if their first night together had hurt him, they had never talked about it. She did touch him without restrain though. Wasn't it kind of weird to suddenly wonder about his well-being ? Well, it was partly true. Even if it wasn't as strong as before, he still despised being touched. However…

He lifted his other hand lightly brushed it against her cheek.

"How could it ? I love your touch. I love it more than anything in this world. I couldn't possibly live without it. I can't live without you, Eliana."

His face gradually approached hers and by the end of his sentences, they were merely inches apart. Her hands left his arm to settle one behind his head, the other one on his back and lowered herself to kiss him. He gladly kissed back as he used his palms on her back to press her down on him.

Hawke must have thought about something funny because a wide smile formed on her lips and broke their kiss.

"You know you already said that, don't you ? And why do you sweet talk me so suddenly ? Having something in mind ? I already told you we'd do it, so what is it ?"

"So what if I said so already ?" He kissed her right above her chest "It isn't making my words false. And do I need a reason to tell you how important you are to me ?"

He pulled her down again, her legs were now on either side of his, their forehead pressed against each other. She lowly whispered something he didn't understand and their lips brushed again before Hawke moved away and took her previous position. She rubbed the soap between her hands again and finished his two hands and arms. She hummed thoughtfully as she washed his shoulders. He'd have to turn around, or she wouldn't be able to wash him properly.

Then she leaned forward, left hand on the side of the bath, she pressed her palm at the base of his neck and gently started to rub it upward. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to give her more access. It kind of felt relaxing… Like a massage. Speaking of which, he should repay her.

Her hand passed at the back of his neck. He opened his eyes, raising his head and locked his green eyes on her blue one. Her soft smile grew a little wider. So much love in her eyes. Did he deserve it ? Even after one year, even when he knew she loved him, even when they both didn't care what people would say about them, he still had doubts sometimes, or to be accurate : fears. Nothing was eternal. Things were changing, slowly but surely… They wouldn't break up anytime soon but-

Something wet stroked his ears. He lightly jerked backward in surprise, coming back to reality.

"I can't believe you're still worrying", she sighed after finishing to wash his ears.

"Eliana…"

He tugged on her forearm.

"Shut up !" She pushed him back "I don't want to hear anything about it !"

He let himself be pushed back once again, closing his mouth. He very well knew her thoughts about this subject; it'd be useless to bring it up once more. He closed his eyes again as her hands started to rub slowly on his chest, letting out a contented sigh.

Another fond smile spread on Hawke's lips. She felt happy to see him enjoy her touch so much. The complete absence of trace of pain on his face was comforting. It had taken him a few months to completely stop stiffening at her touch.

After washing as much as she could of his chest (he'd have to stand up so she could finish the work), she asked him to take a sort of lying position so she could wash his legs and feet.

With his legs laying on each side of her, on the edge of the bath, and his buttocks pressed against her knees (or more like the only thing making him keep his balance) he had a rather vulnerable position; however he didn't feel the slightest nervous. Actually, he was slowly starting to get impatient. His body at least. Too bad for it, he wouldn't give in. Not now.

She took one knee in her left hand and bent it so she could wash the more than dirty foot.

"Geez, did you ever wash them ?"

He didn't even replied and curled his toes as if commending her. She rolled her eyes and started washing it. The skin under her fingers was really hard. Without a doubt, constantly walking shoeless must have made his feet insensitive. She guessed it was for the best (what endless troubles otherwise). Still holding the heel in her left hand, she extended her work to his calf; then she washed the upper side. After a short self-debate, she decided to let the upper part of his leg for later and took the second leg.

And noticed something along the way.

"I can't believe you're turned on by getting washed !"

It wasn't much. Not even half hard, but still noticeable. ….Or the instability of the water's surface was giving a false view. She wouldn't check it however. She had other things to do right now.

"What I can't believe is that this band chased us for over one month. Just how many of them are still after us ?" he snorted.

"So what is it ? Too much adrenaline ? Too much pent up sexual frustration ?"

Once again, he didn't answer and simply laid back. She shook her head, partly amused, and briefly looked at his appendage before resuming to her task. It didn't take her too long, but she couldn't focus, casting a glance at his slowly growing interest every now and then. He pointed it out a single time, to tell her looking there would definitely not help. His amused tone kind of annoyed the woman who sent him a dark glare. She sharply told him to turn around so she could wash his back. His slightly mocking smile grew at her irritated behavior but he complied with a short chuckle. Warmth filled her stomach, as whenever he would smile or chuckle around her. He could be really cold and rude towards the people he disliked. He did joke with other people sometimes, once he had passed a while with them. All in all, he wasn't really sociable.


	2. Chapter 1 : Last Night Together Part 2

_Here's the second part. I re-read it (to check mistakes) while watching a show and being tired… So yes, there might be a looot of mistakes. XD Sorry about that…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Last Night Together<strong> (Part 2)

He let out a happy sigh as her fingers rhythmically rubbed the skin of his back. In the meanwhile, the female warrior had checked his hair (with her eyes) and hummed in disapproval.

"Your hair look almost grey. I think I'll wash them tomorrow."

"Hmmm…Tomorrow ?"

"Yes, we need to get our equipment repaired and buy potions and food. We can't stay for too long, but I think we should still rest a little."

"And what about your plan to walk on separate ways 'til the next village ? You know I don't like it."

"It's the best way to know if we're still followed", she reminded. "After all, they are after two people."

He clenched his jaw. These last days, their conversations had mainly focused about Hawke's foolish idea to be away from each other. Despite being the one to have brought the subject up again, he didn't really want to start arguing about it right now. So, since the human had finished with his back, he stood up, giving her full access to wash the lower part of his back, his ass and his thighs. A not so subtly way to _change the subject_ but who cared ? At least it worked.

She started with the rest of his back and after a small hesitation his legs.

"Aren't you going to wash me entirely ?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment as best as he could.

"I am. But I know what you're waiting for."

"And so ?"

"So I'm teasing you ?"

"Hmpf, that's not even close to teasing. If you want to tease me then-"

"Ow, cut it out already !" She lightly slapped his bottom. "Face me !"

"Really ? (his voice sounded strangely interested now) Did-"

"No words allowed !"

With another light chuckle, he obeyed. Still sitting in the bathtub, she was now right in front of an obvious erection. She narrowed, he really had to want sex. At least his body did. Geez… She ignored the warmth rushing through her lower stomach and washed the rest of the chest and hips. In a bit fastened pace compared to before. Against her previous decisions, however, she slowed down again as she finished the front of his legs and couldn't help but teasingly stroke his inner thighs, smirking as he throbbed. …..Maybe he wasn't the only one being sexually frustrated.

"You really want to make out, don't you ?"

"Yes."

He took her left arm and made her stand up.

"And do you know why ?" His head bowed progressively. "Because with each rub I know we're closer to do it. With each rub, the moment I'll be inside you, feel your warmth, is closer…"

Their lips met. She automatically locked her hand around his neck and the back of his head while his right hand wrapped around her shoulder and his other lightly grazed the skin of her back, knowing just how much she loved those touches.

Hawke was fully aware at how cheesy Fenris was. Even if they were the plain truth. She was sure that if anyone where to witness those intimate moments, they'd roll their eyes in irritation. At least she knew she would. Maybe it was because she was the one being _sweet talked_ that it actually worked on her. Apart from their first time together, the male warrior would always become awfully cheesy when he wanted to make out with her. It didn't mean he couldn't be…_romantic _without having sexual intentions. It simply was his ways to give off signs he was tempted for a sexual intercourse, whether she took them or refused them was completely up to her. And she too had her own way to make him understand she wanted him. More subtle some would say… She didn't use words, small (innocent) touches, a slight change in her behavior, it was all she needed to do. Fenris was really perceptive when it came to these kind of things. Something she was really glad of. She had had a one night adventure with a few males who had been blind all along and had needed to be told frankly she wanted to have sex with them. Such a bother…somehow they had always felt kind of humiliating.

The female warrior let out a stifled moan as the elf pressed their bodies together (they had the exact same size, which could be very useful sometimes…ok, mostly in those moments). Curse the washing and those useless thoughts ! This was far more entertaining ! And she just realized that actually…she really wanted it to. Like right now ! His other hand traveled to her ass, groping it. She broke the kiss, giving him an intense glare.

"Now Hawke."

"You're too impatient."

Despite those words, she was smiling, certain her eyes was betraying her, and kissed his shoulder. He kindly brought her face back to his, their respective breath washing over their faces. He whispered her name, their lips brushing, but instead of kissing her again, he trailed down her neck with his mouth.

The woman would have enjoyed it if she hadn't just heard a noise coming from the bedroom. The male must have heard it, but he obviously didn't care, since he merely hushed her, sucking on her neck to calm her down. It failed miserably though. She had frozen in his arms. No matter what, she wouldn't make out with him when someone could enter at any moment.

"Fenris !" she hissed.

He wasn't seriously considering to continue ? She called his name again, letting more irritation in her voice and this time he reacted. Sighing, he let her go and sat back down in the water in a rather loud way. The water splashed angrily around him.

"Thanks for ruining the mood !" he grumbled.

So he _was_ serious ?! She couldn't believe it ! That- Ah ! She shouldn't let herself be bothered by this ! She left the bathtub and took a towel, quickly wrapping it around her.

"You're over-exaggerating."

"I don't want people to witness us having sex."

"No one will enter the room, Hawke."

"Seeing or hearing, it's the same !"

He rolled his eyes. She was getting stressed for nothing. He didn't have the slightest desire to have a third person watching them either, but what kind of inn-keeper or servant would enter a bathroom knowing the room was occupied ?

"As long as you don't put your clothes back on…"

He felt her eyes locking on him as he finished to clean himself, before leaving the tub to take a towel and dry himself.

"What are you planning, Fenris ?"

Because there was no way he'd say something like that without a purpose in mind. He shrugged and led to the door. Stopping in front of it, he silently listened for what was happening on the other side of the door. He turned around again to face the woman.

"You know, there was someone in there since I came in the bathroom."

She blinked at him in disbelief.

"What ?"

He nodded.

"You were too focused to notice it seems. Well, I guess they made something fall ? Those walls are fairly large."

He made a few steps forwards and gently took the towel away of her body. His gaze followed one droplet running down her shoulder as he helped her to finish drying herself, kissing her skin every now and then, testing her mood, but she stayed stubbornly stiff. He wouldn't be able to do anything as long as she was focusing on the people behind the door.

Once he was done, he tossed the towel aside and went back to the door. He searched for any sound for a few seconds and tentatively opened the door.

"You can come, they left."

She glanced in the door's direction in an almost suspicious manner, but made a few steps forward anyway. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw what had happened to their room.

The wooden windows' doors shut, the candles which filled the room were the only source of luminosity. They were giving off an intimate atmosphere. Not enough candles to make the room too bright, and not too less so they wouldn't see what was around them. The acceptable bed set had been changed to a dark red seemingly new one. And on the bed, a large plate with various expensive food was patiently waiting for them.

She turned around to stare at the elf in awe.

"Fenris, this is…"

Having lived as a noble, she had witnessed luxury, so this wasn't the most impressive sight she had seen, but she had passed the previous months in the dirt and it was Fenris who had organized it for her, it made the whole difference. He smiled fondly at her.

"Do you like it ?"

She was now a few feet away from him, while he was still in the doorframe she was in the bedroom, looking around for other details. He walked towards her (she stopped to face him) and clasped his hands behind her back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's been almost one year since we have started our runaway. I thought it was worth celebrating it."

"No throwing bottles this time ?" she said with an amused smile.

"Not a bottle, but there's something else I'd like to _throw_."

Her smile widened a little (ah ? she had said he was cheesy, but he could be rather bold in his sentences when he wanted to, sort of) and she turned around in his enclosed arms to look at the plate again.

"Now I almost regret having interrupted you in the bathtub… I doubt we'll be in the mood to do it after eating."

His arms met her stomach, lightly pressing her back against him.

"We may not be able to do it tonight, but we could stay here tomorrow and spent our time making out until our bodies cry for mercy."

She lightly shivered as his warm breath caressed her skin. She reached with one hand over her shoulder and settled it behind his neck, turning her head in his direction.

"I'm not sure whether it's a promise or a threat", she chuckled. "But we both know we don't have that luxury. We-"

"Then let's settle what we have to do tomorrow quickly before coming back here", he cut.

"Alright, alright ! We'll make out plenty of times tomorrow ! Are you happy now, Mister Kinky ?" She shifted her weight from one leg to another, her buttocks accidently brushing a still lively erection. "Still not completely calmed down ?" she teased.

"With you naked ? It could never be."

"Hmpf, let's see what it thinks once**I** make it cry for mercy."

What happened next was a huge contrast. Something not a lot of people would have thought of. She set herself free from his arms and climbed on bed, reaching for the food. As if the conversation before had never existed. No kinkiness anymore…

She picked some small cubic cheese to eat. Curious at what they could possibly taste like. Uw… Too strong to her taste. She took a piece of bread instead, hoping it would make it fade. Hm, actually the combination of the two wasn't too bad. Maybe she could-

She suddenly felt extremely exposed. A burning stare. She quickly left her four-legs position and hide her body under the covers. She sent the male an angry glare.

"Stop staring at my ass !"

When it came to sexual positions, being on four legs was extremely humiliating to her. If possible, she hoped to never try it out. So being intently stared in that position while being naked was far from pleasing her.

"And what should I stare at then ?" He slightly grinned, he hadn't moved from when she had left his arms. "In this room you're by far the most interesting thing to look at."

"Enough flattery ! Come and eat now !"

Fenris didn't need to be told so twice. He joined her under the covers and they both ate while thinking out loud what they needed to buy. Then they spoke of trivial things, even long after finishing their meal. It had been months since they had the opportunity to enjoy each other's company like this. It felt good. And it would have been perfect if they both could have forgotten about the ever potential danger being fugitives held.

By now they had stopped talking for a few minutes. She had laid her head on his shoulder and his hand was slowly brushing the skin of her arm. She sighed in happiness. If they had still been in Kirkwall, she'd have simply enjoyed this calmness. But they'd soon have to go on separate ways for almost one month, and she wasn't very fond of the idea herself. If she could, she'd stay by his side, but it was the only safe idea she had come up with. Just to think tomorrow would be their last day together was kind of depressing… Not taking advantage of it would be stupid, wouldn't it ?

With another small sigh, she put her upper body on his and gave him a wicked smile. No signs this time. Back to work !

"Hawke ?"

"How do you feel ?"

"How I fee-"

He lightly jerked at the unexpected contact on his manhood.

"Now, and here you said it'd never be completely calmed ?"

"That's because I don't see you naked anymore", he replied in a fake serious tone.

"Is that so ? It's such a shame…"

She moved back, leaving the warmth of his body. But midway, the elf caught her wrist and pulled her back against him.

"You think you can escape me so easily, woman ?"

"Hm, I see that you get quickly back in the mood."

"Quiet !"

His hand found his way behind her head and pulled her down. They both heatedly kissed each other and only broke when she felt a hand starting to travel up her leg. She pulled back and stopped the hand.

"None of this my dear ! Do you remember ? I am the one washing you."

Fenris narrowed his eyebrows in amusement.

"Washing (he gave an intently glare at the bed) how do you intend to wash me here is beyond my understanding."

"Oh well, I just have some parts left. It'll go just fine, trust me."

The warrior silently watched her for a few seconds before it struck him. He smiled in half amusement. He dragged her on top of him once again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to prevent her to move.

"It seems I'm not the only one sexually frustrated", he said with an amused voice.

In all honesty, to perform fellatio was far to be the most…pleasant thing the woman had ever done. She had rarely done it before, but she knew some males truly enjoyed those. And the elf was one of them. It didn't really bother her. No, the male's reactions to it was by far making up to it. It was nice to make him feel good. She loved him and she wanted to please him. It was as simple as that.

"You're not…I can't wait to feel your warmth either."

"Eliana…"

His grip loosened as they kissed once more. Maker be proof they loved it. And as always, the elf's hands quickly took its habits to follow each curves of her body. Which could be a bad habit sometimes, when she wanted to be the one in charge for example. ….Or the only example actually… She interrupted him again.

"Can't you keep your hands in place for more than one minute ?"

With both wrists firmly planted in the bed, he couldn't really move. So instead he sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'll never have enough to touch you."

"Flatterer !" Here he was back in his cheesy mood. "Guess you'll have to learn self-control. …Well improve it at the very least, you always snap."

"Sooner or later it always comes to it. So in the end, it doesn't change anything", he pointed out.

"Oh, because making the pleasure last is no good now ?"

"My patience is limited."

She rolled her eyes and let go of his wrists. It was no use to argue about something like that. At least he tried. Even if it never lasted long. Not long enough for her, of course. She put the for now useless blanket farther away from them.

"Well, let's get started shall we ?"

She teasingly kissed his stomach.

* * *

><p><em>If you're wondering, no, I won't describe their making out session. I'm letting them to their intimacy. XD I know it may be only me, but I find all this…funny ? XD Ok, my humor might be weird…<em>


	3. Chapter 2 : Mission

_Oh my…so many months have passed already ? I was extremely busy lately, and during the summer vacation I barely touched my computer… Oh well, I can't promise to make a new chapter every week, but maybe one every month could go well (I'm still really busy). I repeat English is not my native language and I haven't found any beta reader yet, so yeah… Deal with it I guess ?_

_Again a lot of repetitions, but hey, when you have a problem or something is troubling you, you usually regularly bring it up. XD At least that's what we do here…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Mission<strong>

Fenris was the first one to wake up. He sighed deeply, not wanting to open his eyes, despite sunrays teasing his face. He could hear Eliana's deep and low breaths next to him.

Like whenever he thought the woman's heart belong to him a strange warmth filled him. Even after all those years he still couldn't believe she had fallen for him, and that he had fallen for her. He didn't regret it. He had sought for freedom, but during those three years, in Kirkwall, he had realized it wasn't enough. Something was missing. And he had soon understood he had a new wish. To be with their leader.

With a sigh he opened his eyes. The woman was facing him, obviously she wouldn't wake up any time soon. He lifted his eyes and glanced at the window, as he had thought the bright light was filtering through the curtains making the room almost as bright as outside.

Bad, they had overslept. He looked at the human again, she seemed so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake her up just yet. He silently left the warmth of the covers. He shivered as the fresh air hit his still naked body. He quickly and quietly got dressed – leaving his armour in a corner of the room – and then casted glance at the stained blanket on the floor. After a short hesitation he put it in the bathroom. Giving a last glance at Eliana, he left the room.

As he closed the door, dark thoughts clouded his mind. He knew it was stupid; Hawke was one of the best warrior he had met, he doubted a simple mercenary could even scratch her, but what if she got overwhelmed ? No matter how strong, she still was mortal. And what if the opponent was more than _a simple mercenary_ ? She would have no one to back her up if something went wrong. He'd never forgive himself.

Frankly speaking, he'd have never thought he could worry for someone's life so much, sometimes irrationally. He tried not to be irrational, telling himself everything would go smoothly, but he still couldn't help it.

Once at the bottom floor he approached the owner of the tavern, as he had done the night before. As the man noticed the elf he turned pale for a second before to quickly recollect himself. He couldn't show any weakness, but despite the race that…_bodyguard_ belong too he looked dangerous. He could hardly understand how that woman could keep such a dangerous person around. Though, he wasn't blind to what use she was probably using him.

"Does your master want something special for breakfast ?" he carefully asked.

"No…a simple one for two should be enough."

A nod of his head was enough to order one of the servant to go in the kitchen.

"We're going to stay one more night", announced the warrior.

"Is that so ?"

From the human's expression, he wasn't too fond of the news. Fenris knew why, it was because he looked dangerous. He had stayed Darius' bodyguard for too long. At any potential threat, a cold aura would surround him. And with them being on a runaway, everyone was.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the teenager at first.

"Erm…" she started weakly. "S-Mister ?"

Mister ? He snapped back. What a weird way to call him. He took the plate she was holding.

What happened next was…quite unexpected… He thanked the girl, who blushed furiously and almost run away from him. …What kind of reaction was that ?

He climbed the stairs and opened the door to his room, holding the large plate by one hand. With no surprise the now infamous Champion of Kirkwall was still sound asleep. A fond smile crossed his lips. He put the plate on the bedside table and sat on the bed. He played with one of her locks, she barely moved, just digging herself deeper in the mattress.

"Hawke…"

She moaned in disagreement.

"It's time to wake up."

She sighed deeply.

"It's past noon."

She almost jumped off the bed.

"What ?"

She sent an alarmed gaze at the closed window and then looked everywhere around her.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner ?" she asked angrily as she finally remembered where her clothes were.

"I barely woke up myself !" he replied coldly.

She stopped walking and faced the elf. She run a hand through her still messy hair.

"I-I'm sorry Fenris. It's not your fault. I'm just- (she shook her head) I-"

"…It's alright…" he cut.

The woman opened her mouth but no words escaped her lips. Noticing she was still naked, she decided it was better to get dressed than let an awkward silence settle between them.

Geez. As if it was the moment to argue with him ! It happened from time to time, they'd clash without any real reason. It bothered her, as surely as it had to bother him.

As she left the bathroom again the warrior was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and silently drinking. She sat next to him without saying anything. They both ate in silence. After that…they didn't move. Hawke glanced at the male from the corner of her eyes, thinking of how caring he had been lately. Not that he usually wasn't but it was…stronger. And she knew exactly why. It was their last day together, they should settle thing down once and for all, even if they talked over it more than once.

She forced him to look her straight in the eyes.

"You're worried." she stated.

He freed his jaw from her fingers.

"I never hid I didn't like your idea."

"That's not what I mean ! You're anxious. You're afraid to lose me.

She saw him clench his teeth, but he didn't say anything, he didn't need to. She sighed.

"Fenris, you can't be with me the whole time. There will always be times where we'll be on our own. It doesn't mean something will happen to me."

He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at her intently.

"Well, I can't deny there were times where it was close, but (she caught his face between her hands) we're warriors. We've been through so much, I won't let myself get killed now."

"…No matter how hard you try I won't stop worrying." He kept quiet for a few seconds. "…Aren't you worried ?"

She let go of him.

"I'm not 100% calm, but I trust your skills. I know you won't get killed or captured so easily." She smiled. "Especially with me being the reward."

He smiled back.

"The reward ? Don't you already belong to me ?"

"I do ?" She grinned. "Are you sure ?"

They were both leaning toward each other. He slid the shirt covering her right shoulder, revealing the skin underneath, and softly kissed it.

"I am… As much as I belong to you."

"Hmmm…are you sure you want to be my property ?"

"You're asking me this now ?" he chuckled.

"Better later than never ?"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Fen-"

"Shhh…"

He didn't say anything and simply enjoyed having her in his arms. If only they weren't on a runaway… For so long he had wondered what he would do with his freedom. Now he knew…but of course that abomination had to turn crazy and blow up that Chantry, making Hawke responsible of everything. Why she had let him alive was beyond his understandings.

"You, you're thinking about Anders, aren't you ?" she stated.

"How do you know ?"

"You stiffened as if about to attack", she teased.

She pushed him lightly back.

"Let's shop quickly. When we're back I'm going to wash your hair."

They decided to let their armour and heavy blades inside, a small dagger for each would be enough. They made sure to lock the door – and Fenris oh so subtly warned the inn-keeper they better had to find everything in place when they came back – before to leave the place.

The village was rather small and living in poverty, even so there were still some shops. Fenris decided to go to the blacksmith to see if there was anything interesting as well as the prize of repairs; in the meanwhile Hawke would buy the necessary ingredients and potions.

Luckily, Hawke would be able to drink the decoction today. She had only noticed yesterday night that she didn't have any left. Well, she doubted not taking it once would make her fall pregnant, but she didn't want to take the risk.

Sometimes, she wondered if the ex-slave knew what the liquid she was regularly drinking was for. Either way, he never questioned her about it.

She first went to the ingredients shop. As soon as she started to recite the list the seller knew what she was planning to do with it and the ex-noble didn't even need to finish her speech. Better, the elder woman reduced the prize and as she handed the ingredients that the younger woman put in her bag. The seller shook her head loudly wondering why pregnancy couldn't be controlled. After a short chat with her, making Hawke learn about her family situation. She eventually left the shop after almost half an hour.

Once outside, she looked around in hope to see the male warrior, but he was nowhere to be seen. Oh well, never mind… She walked in the rather large place, with a small Chantry on the opposite side. She narrowed her eyes as one of the Sisters was hanging two new sheets of paper on the cantor. Curious, she pondered whether she should give it a look or not.

They hadn't taken any missions since they had left Kirkwall. It would have been too dangerous. But they were starting to get short on money. Maybe doing one or two would be useful. Something they could do in a few hours at least. Staying in the village for too long wouldn't be wise.

She moved closer to the board and inspected the two newest announcements. The first one was about a small escort, to secure the travel of the Mother to some village Hawke had never heard of. It would have been perfect…if they weren't chased. They'd bring more danger than help. Whatever… She looked at the second one. It was a prospect for charity. Giving money should save our souls… Ridiculous !

She sighed deeply. She still had a chance with the older one. There were a few asking for help for their harvest in exchange of food. …No, actually it was most of he requests… That and the charity begging. There was only one interesting note : killing the thieves living in the wood nearby. Maybe she should speak about it with Fenris… Ah, there was another interesting one after all : to bring an important family amulet back; taken by the thieves without a doubt.

"Marian !"

She needed a few seconds to remember it was her fake name. With a smile she turned around.

"Leto, you already finished ?"

"No, I was searching for you. I'm a little short on money."

"Ah, I wanted to see you too. I found a job for us !"

"A job ?"

Fenris gave her a half-heartedly glare.

"Don't give me that look, we need money !"

"…What is it ? »

He didn't want to drag attention, though, he knew they didn't to gain money somehow.

"There's a band of thieves in the wood, let's go kill them."

"How many are they ?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"Ow come one ! I'm sure it'll be easy !"

The male sighed.

"We'd better ask around first."

Just in case. Hawke nodded and told him she'd ask at the different shops while he'd ask the people outside.

With another sigh, Fenris scanned the place. It felt strange to use his real name, it didn't sound right when she called him like that. It had been Hawke's idea of course, she had told him it was safer to use other names when they were outside, he had agreed and she had chosen their _new_ names.

He saw a mother with two children coming out of a house. He asked her about those thieves, after a suspicious gaze she told him they had ruined her garden more than once. However, she had no idea whether it were always the same people or not

After thanking her, he looked around and noticed an elder comfortably sitting in front of his house. He made a few steps forward, but stopped as the dark hateful glare made him understand the man hated elves. He glared back but decided not to question the old man nonetheless.

It was always like that, it was really upsetting to be looked down only because he was an elf. He had thought he had been free the moment he had run away from Danarius, but he had been far from the truth. Complete freedom didn't exist, there were always chains, heavy or light. If there were restrains he was more than gladly taking there were others that annoyed him.

He didn't gain much information from the other questioned people, the number didn't seem to exceed twenty thieves and the location of their hideout was more or less the same. He found it kind of strange they knew where they lived, but he didn't think about it, he doubted it was a trap.

He returned to the cantor and waited a few minutes. From the size of the place it had to have been a big market place in the past, at least it had been built for that purpose. There were a few wooden awnings : one round in the middle (the largest), two shorter on either side of the place (the one on his left was against the inn and the right against a shop he hadn't entered yet), the smallest one was over him, held up by the wall surrounding the Chantry, just enough for one single merchant. The place was empty of any merchants, sadly.

If he had to give the village a colour it'd be grey : the stone – he guessed used to be white – had been stained so much over time it had taken a dirty grey colour; the sand, well, the thin earth he was walking in was a dark grey; even the wood had a grey colour. The only two exceptions were the pitch black wall around the Chantry and the wooden Chantry had been painted white.

As for the impression the village was giving…Its calmness was kind of threatening, it was too quiet, he almost expected to get attacked and-

He almost flared blue as a hand landed on his shoulder. He quickly looked to his left and sent a deeply disapproving glare to his lover.

"Marian ! Do you want me to kill you ?" he growled.

"Sorry !" She smiled weakly. "I know you hate being taken aback, but you didn't respond to my voice so I had to get your attention somehow else."

A new sigh. Part of him was glad he hadn't killed her out of reflex.

They both spoke about their respective gatherings and how they should kill the thieves. Of course, they had spoken over it back in their room and not outside where they could have been overheard. While speaking, they had also put their armours on. Fenris had always been amazed at how easily she could wield her heavy double edged blade when she was wearing her already heavy armour set. His own armour was much lighter, even if as much efficient. Despite this…she seemed so…fragile in his arms. No, not fragile, but her thinner frame urged his desire to protect her, even if he knew she would easily defeat him if needed.

He lightly rubbed his fingers along her neck as he helped her to put on the last part of her armour. She turned around and smiled lovingly at him, and then gazed around to take her giant sword. He took his own and they both left the room. They had also taken their travel bags with them. They were planning to come back but who knew what would happen ? They couldn't be too cautious.

As they climbed the stairs down the owner's daughter crossed their way. She sent them a curious and yet worried look, but didn't say anything. She did make a large side step, arms full with clothes, to let them pass. Hawke bowed lightly, Fenris on the other hand searched for the man, to tell him they'd surely be back this evening. The owner also gave them a curious glare, the two men currently eating though started talking between them, sending suspicious looks at them.

The pair left the village in silence. Less than hundred villagers and an incredible maze of ruins surrounding it. Once they were far enough from it, they gave each other a knowing look.

"Leto…"

"Why can't anything ever go as planned ?" he said in irritation.

She chuckled lightly.

"Don't say that ! A few disturbances helped us a lot and some stuff did go as planned.

He shook his head at her reaction and looked around them. Well, he could only hope it would go more or less smoothly…

* * *

><p><em>If you're wondering what Fenris and Hawke are talking about, don't worry, the next chapter will give the answer. Though, it's easy to guess if you ask me…<em>


	4. Chapter 3 : Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 3 : Unexpected meeting**

Those fucking TRPAS !

Just what kind of traps addict were those good-for-nothing thieves ?!

He sent a dark glare at the arrow stuck in his shoulder and looked over at Hawke (unharmed until now) hiding behind a rock a few meters away from him. And he was currently hiding himself in the left corner of the room. The arrows flying through the doors at two meters away from him.

It had started well. As expected, they had been awaited and apparently none of those thieves dared to yield a close combat weapon as they all used bows. However, they had soon encountered traps and deeper they got in the hideout, crazier were the traps, as well as the people who had put them there in the first place. The thieves were panicking and panicked people were always the most dangerous one.

If at first they hadn't been the slightest organized they somehow had managed to solve that problem. It had been soon after that an arrow hit him. They had gone through two other rooms before to arrive where they currently were. From the reaction of the thieves it had to be leading to a dead end. And they wanted to make sure the two warriors couldn't come one other step closer.

And just how many arrows did they have anyway ? They had to have been stuck in that room for a few minutes already.

He looked over at Hawke again. From her facial expression he could tell she was starting to feel exasperated too. She slightly bowed to look over the rock. An arrow almost hit her forehead, if she hadn't quickly moved away.

She stared at him…in a way he didn't like at all. His doubts were confirmed as she made the signs to tell him she'd try to go inside. He vividly shook his head, she'd get wounded for sure and they didn't even know if there were more traps. It was better for them to wait that the archers lacked of arrows.

She rolled her eyes and run to his side. He narrowed his eyes as an arrow found home in the armour of her leg, but from her absence of reaction it had to not have pierced to her skin.

"We have to run", she said.

"Run ?"

"Yes. They are desperate. They'll shoot if they see us. Let's hide from a place to another."

It was his turn to try catching a glance what was in the next room, but he had to promptly stand straight again or else an arrow would have hit him.

"You're right. They'll fall right into it."

She smiled.

"I'll go behind the rock. Wait until I'm on the other side."

He nodded and stared as she rushed behind the rock. Another a salvo of arrows. Quickly followed by a new one as she went to the other side of the room.

Fenris heard someone shout inside. What he couldn't hear. He played a bit with his sword, inhaled deeply and rushed behind the rock. Unharmed. And soon enough the sound of the salvo. Followed by another shouting.

That voice…he was sure he had heard it before… But where ? He couldn't think about it as the woman stopped right in front of him.

"What are you doing ?" she asked.

"That voice…"

"I know, but we don't have time for that. We'll discover it anyway, so move !"

She run to the other side of the room, the elf taking the opposite direction. This time less arrows followed their movements. Already starting to miss some ? Surprising, but not impossible.

The two warriors looked at each other and continued to run all over the places, ignoring how ridiculous they had to look like. After 3-4 more running there were no arrows being shot anymore and the same voice was now speaking in a lower voice. The human and the elf went behind the rock again.

"Something is wrong", said the ex-slave.

"You're right… They should panic if they didn't have any weapons anymore.

Fenris nodded. Now would have been the good time to have Aveline and her shield with them. The male warrior was aware his armour was too light and therefore Hawke wouldn't let him go inside to check the situation, which meant…

"Be careful."

He knew his sentence was futile. She crossed his gaze without saying anything before to go right next to the enter. She bowed again, expecting at least one arrow, but nothing. The thieves were on a sort of balcony you could reached climbing one pair of stairs on each side of the room. As well as some places to hid herself. She inhaled deeply and rushed inside. She was stopped mid-track. Making one step back, she hissed. An arrow was nicely and deeply stuck in the upper part of her arm. Somehow it had pierced her armour as if it had been butter. What had they put on their arrows ?

Without losing time, she hid behind a barrel.

"You shouldn't have come here" said the voice, loud and clear. "If you had only stayed calmly at the inn another day we'd have sold you and avoid this massacre."

Guessed who was the perpetrators of that so-called massacre ? Them of course ! But selling people was fine, hu ?

"Let me guess, you folks are villagers and you're allied with slavers ?! You wait for travelers to come and sell them, right ? Now I'm curious…is it the whole village playing poor or just the bunch of you ?"

The man who was no one else than the chief of the village didn't answer and instead told them to give up now if they didn't want to die.

"You're a fool. We're warriors. You may have the advantage now but we'll eventually slaughter you all."

The old man should have felt offended somehow because he angrily ordered to all the archers to aim in her direction. Pretty much stupid.

Including the chief, they were ten (and they had killed twenty others) all males and humans but from different ages : the youngest they had met had to be around fifteen. They hadn't wanted to kill him at first but the teenager didn't let them any choice. The oldest, the chief, had to be around fifty.

She heard a movement behind her, stopping somewhere to her right. She easily understood Fenris had taken the opportunity to enter the room as the thieves were focused on her.

The chief cursed and ordered four of them to focus on the elf instead. Hawke jumped behind another barrel, closer to the sort of balcony the villagers were on. Their chief learned fast, that she admitted.

"Now what ?" he asked proudly. "You've lost."

"You don't know anything about battles, do you ?" mocked the woman.

She looked in the elf's direction but only saw a piece of his armour. She opened her small bag used as a belt and took a bomb. She wasn't sure if she was close enough but she could always try. She threw it over her head. She heard arrows fly and two of them found home : one that was stopped by the amour of her arm and the other somehow pierced through her gauntlets. She hissed again but ignored the pain to focus on the sound in front of her. There were heavy coughs and curses.

Perfect !

Without thinking, she rushed towards the stairs not far away from her. The time she arrived upstairs one of the archer was able to shot at her through the black smoke. Sadly, it missed her. She made quick footsteps forward and cut off his arm in one swift movement. Those poor "thieves" had no armours or protections of any kind, it was so easy she almost pitied them. Almost.

She cut the head of another one who had to have her age. A few meters from her she heard the sound of another wielded sword as well as cutting sounds. Fenris, of course.

In less than five minutes it was over and there was only the chief left. All arrogance had left him, he was trembling and made steps back against the rock face, his eyes expressed panic as he quickly look alternatively at the two warriors. His sentences were so incoherent it wasn't making the slightest sense anymore. The elf pointed his blade at the head of the male human.

"To who did you sell us ? The slavers ?"

"I'm not- Please- I didn't- They didn't- I don't-"

"Just use your head", cut the woman. "You can say yes or no with your head, can't you ?"

The chief looked at the female warrior and nodded.

"Then human, answer me ! Who did you sell us to ?" repeated the ex-slave.

The man shook his head. The fugitives looked at each other. Only two other kind of people could be after them.

"Head hunters ?"

He nodded.

Shit !

They'd better leave this village quickly. They may be strong warriors, but a fight with a head hunter was anything but a normal fight. The best had techniques to defeat people much stronger than them.

"Thanks for your help", said the elf with an ice cold voice.

Without remorse, he cut the human's head with his large blade. Hawke didn't look at it, she was checking out the corpses, taking the money she found. Fenris did the same soon after. Silence settled between them for a few minutes, only broken by the sound of their movements.

"Do you think they have a treasure room ?" she suddenly asked.

"We don't have time for this, Hawke."

"Without money we won't go far", she protested.

And the thieves barely had anything in their clothes.

She looked around and saw a door she had passed next to without noticing, the adrenaline's fault, surely. It was roughly one meter away from her. In front of the door, she absent-mindedly broke the shaft of the arrows while she checked the door. It didn't seem to have any traps, now she wasn't a rogue so she wasn't sure. She carefully opened it.

Pain shot through her leg. She yelped in surprise and fell back.

"Eliana !"

The second after the elf was next to her, one arm around her shoulder and the other on the kneecap of her wounded leg.

Her fogged mind focused again. A small spar was stuck in her right leg. Rather deeply.

"For Andraste's ass, why do they love traps so much ?"

As if they needed that now. Well, she was lucky enough the other spars miraculously didn't pierce through her armour. The one in her leg may have been deeply inside, but she didn't have the impression it had reached her bone, she should be able to walk somehow.

"Fenris, go see if there's something useful inside."

"Hawke…"

"I doubt there are other traps."

He sent her a half-hearted glare but entered nonetheless. While he was gone, she took out the arrows first. Dryly. Even when it was stuck in her flesh. Being slow would only make her suffer longer. Right now she missed Anders. His healing would be useful. She took off parts of her armour. From her small bag she took some disinfectant and applied it on the different wounds. It burned on her skin, but she ignored it. She bandaged her hand and her arm after she stitched them

With a sigh, she looked at the spar in her leg. She heard Fenris' footsteps.

"Anything interesting ?"

"We have enough money, now can we focus on your wound ?" he said.

"I'll take care of it, take care of yours first."

"…"

He sat down next to her and took the lotion she was holding. While he was undoing the piece of armour his arm she inhaled deeply, enveloped the spar of her two hands and bluntly pulled it out.

Damn, that really hurt !

Her forehead fell on her upper arm as she calmed her hitched breath. As she was starting to find a regulate breathing, sensing her blood flowing out of her wound, a warm hand was pressed on her bleeding wound. She looked up. A few minutes had to have passed as he had already taken care of his wounds. She gave him a weak smile and took the lotion between them. He lifted his hand. She undid the piece of armour protecting her leg. The wound surely looked nasty.

"It needs stitches." And he had used the last piece of thread. "We need to go back to the village."

"We don't know if they're part of this or not.", she reminded.

"We don't have a choice, we can't risk to see you die from blood loss or the wound to get infected.

She opened her mouth…and closed it. He was right. There was just one problem left.

"Should I wait here or come with you ?"

The elf looked at her for a few seconds before to turn around; the took his dagger out, bowed and cut a piece of cloth. He pushed her hands on her leg away and wrapped it tightly around the wound. He repeated the process but a few inches above her wound.

"We should be able to bring you back like this."

She thanked him. They put the rest of their armour back on. Fenris helped her to stand up. One arm around her back and hand under her armpit. He walked slowly out of the room.

And turned around as soon as he heard some noise behind them. The elf pushed the wounded woman behind him (and didn't see her almost lost her balance, luckily they were a few feet away from a wall) and took out his blade again.

"Wow, calm down !" said a brown haired man.

He had lifted his bare hands as the sword threatened him right at his neck. He had a few years less than them, short hair, brown eyes and wearing…

"An apostate", hissed the elf.

"Don't say it like that. It makes me feel like a monster."

The mage didn't have any staff with him, but it wasn't making him any less dangerous.

"What are you doing here ?" continued the ex-slave.

The younger male sent a glance at the wounded woman.

"I was locked in their so-called _treasure room_."

Fenris narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't see anyone inside."

"Oh, that's because I was invisible. When the beautiful lady behind you opened the door I used a spell."

The male warrior looked over his shoulder in the woman's direction.

"I didn't have exactly the luxury to look around", she said pointing at her leg intently.

"Well, I just thought going out would be good… Maybe I should have waited a little longer though."

He scratched his head and laughed nervously. The blade was still right under his neck.

Fenris had a hard time believing him, however.

"Why didn't you use your magic to flee ?"

"Oh, it was my intention, I was just waiting for the right moment. Dying from arrows wasn't exactly one of my plans."

The elf frowned. He was suspicious, but if that human had been part of the others he would have surely fought them earlier. Unless he had somehow known the outcome.

"Why should I-"

Hawke put a hand on his (he hadn't even noticed she had somehow been able to come right behind him) and lowered the sword.

"Can you use healing magic ?", she asked.

"Healing, hu ? It isn't exactly my specialty (he glanced at the weapon) but I can practice now."

She nodded. Lightly growling, the elf helped the woman to take part of her armour off (how useful it had been to have put it back on), helped her to sat on the floor and lifted up the cloth. The young mage kneeled next to her, pushing the elf away in the process.

"Now, it sure looks nasty."

"We didn't ask for your opinion, mage."

He was a few feet away from them, arms crossed and keeping his eyes on them.

"Alright, alright ! No need to be so aggressive. (he looked down at the wound thoughtfully) Hmmm…how did it work again ?"

And suddenly Hawke wondered if it was a good idea to let him use his magic. As he crossed her gaze he laughed.

"It was a joke, don't worry. I know the bases. Have to use it on me from time to time, you see ?"

"You surely are cheerful, mage. Don't you fear we'll kill you or give you over to the Templars ?"

"I doubt it. I'd fight and you'd need to get healed all over again. Pretty stupid, don't you think ?"

He put his hands above the female's wound. A green light emanated of his hands. The familiar and yet strange feeling enveloped her wound : appeasing and yet painful. It only took a few seconds and the wound was closed. He looked up and suggested to heal her other wounds. She accepted. Once done, she asked the still on-guard elf if he wanted to get healed. It didn't please him but he agreed nonetheless. The mage too seemed not so fond at healing the elf.

When he was finished he stood up.

"Well, I think I'll keep you company 'til we're out of here if you don't mind ?" he said, waiting for the woman's approval rather than the elf's one.

Hawke smiled at him. She stood up and moved her previously wounded leg. She was feeling perfectly well. While they were leaving the cavern, for sure this time, the elf kept quiet, walking a few steps behind the two humans; the young mage on the other hand kept talking about different subjects with Hawke.

Once outside, the ex-slave finally spoke again, cutting the apostate.

"What should we do now, Hawke ?"

The woman faced him, thoughtful.

"What's the problem ?"

"We can't go back to the village. We need to go on separate ways now", she stated, speaking t the elf rather than the other human.

"To Akoya village ?"

She nodded, he nodded in return. He took out a few purses he had taken inside the _treasure room_ and gave them to her.

"Excuse-me, but what's going on ?" insisted the mage.

"We're not going back to the village", answered the female warrior, turning to face him.

"Yes, that I got. But you guys are going on separated ways ? I thought the two of you…"

He didn't finish his sentence. Hawke smiled at him before looking at the elf.

"So it's time for goodbye I guess."

She felt awkward. She was so used to his presence that now that the time for leaving had come…she didn't know how to act. A goodbye kiss ? No, that would be kinda stupid…

She crossed his gaze. He seemed to dislike this moment as much as her.

"Take care of you…Hawke."

He had hesitated to say her name, but the mage surely had heard it earlier.

"Don't let yourself get captured", she replied in a slight teasing tone.

A small smile formed on his lips. He looked at the apostate for a few seconds and left.

The warrior locked her gaze on his back, she watched him until he had completely disappeared in the forest. Then she focused on the mage.

"Well now, what do you intend to do ?"

"Erm, I don't really have anything to do actually… I was thinking of tagging along, actually." He scratched his head. "Since that event in Kirkwall mages are even more hated."

"I've heard there were groups of mages getting formed everywhere. Why not joining them ?"

"Nah. I do hate how we're treated, but if I think about it objectively we stand no chance in terms of numbers. The nest to do is trying to live without getting caught by the Templares."

"You could go in Tevinter then ?"

"Sorry, but the people there are crazy. Really, no, thanks."

Hawke felt amused, that mage seemed to be fun to have around.

"Well then, I assume you want to keep me company for a while. So I think knowing your name would be quite useful."

"I'm Mael. (his lips curved in a knowing smile) And you're the hero of Kirkwall, well, ex-hero. Now, you surely think I should thank you for siding with mages back there, but honestly it only complicated my life.

"Do I have to fear to get sold to those head hunters ?"

Her voice was teasing, but her brain truly thought of this possibility.

"No need to worry. I don't want to be thanked by meeting Templars."

He hold out one hand to her.

"Allies ?"

She looked at his hand for a few seconds. She reached for it.

"Allies."

They shook hands.


End file.
